Photoresist compositions are used in microlithography processes for making miniaturized electronic components such as in the fabrication of computer chips and integrated circuits. Generally, in these processes, a thin coating of film of a photoresist composition is first applied to a substrate material, such as silicon based wafers used for making integrated circuits. The coated substrate is then baked to evaporate any solvent in the photoresist composition and to fix the coating onto the substrate. The baked coated surface of the substrate is next subjected to an image-wise exposure to radiation.
This radiation exposure causes a chemical transformation in the exposed areas of the coated surface. Visible light, ultraviolet (UV) light, electron beam and X-ray radiant energy are radiation types commonly used today in microlithographic processes. After this image-wise exposure, the coated substrate is treated with a developer solution to dissolve and remove either the radiation-exposed or the unexposed areas of the photoresist.
The trend towards the miniaturization of semiconductor devices has led to the use of new photoresists that are sensitive to lower and lower wavelengths of radiation and has also led to the use of sophisticated multilevel systems to overcome difficulties associated with such miniaturization.
Absorbing antireflective coatings and underlayers in photolithography are used to diminish problems that result from back reflection of light from highly reflective substrates. Two major disadvantages of back reflectivity are thin film interference effects and reflective notching. Thin film interference, or standing waves, result in changes in critical line width dimensions caused by variations in the total light intensity in the photoresist film as the thickness of the photoresist changes or interference of reflected and incident exposure radiation can cause standing wave effects that distort the uniformity of the radiation through the thickness. Reflective notching becomes severe as the photoresist is patterned over reflective substrates containing topographical features, which scatter light through the photoresist film, leading to line width variations, and in the extreme case, forming regions with complete photoresist loss. An antireflective coating coated beneath a photoresist and above a reflective substrate provides significant improvement in lithographic performance of the photoresist. Typically, the bottom antireflective coating is applied on the substrate and then a layer of photoresist is applied on top of the antireflective coating. The antireflective coating is cured to prevent intermixing between the antireflective coating and the photoresist. The photoresist is exposed imagewise and developed. The antireflective coating in the exposed area is then typically dry etched using various etching gases, and the photoresist pattern is thus transferred to the substrate.
In order to further improve the resolution and depth of focus of photoresists, immersion lithography is a technique that has been used to extend the resolution limits of deep uv lithography imaging. In the traditional process of dry lithography imaging, air or some other low refractive index gas, lies between the lens and the wafer plane. This abrupt change in refractive index causes rays at the edge of the lens to undergo total internal reflection and not propagate to the wafer. In immersion lithography a fluid is present between the objective lens and the wafer to enable higher orders of light to participate in image formation at the wafer plane. In this manner the effective numerical aperture of the optical lens (NA) can be increased to greater than 1, where NAwet=ni sin θ, where NAwet is the numerical aperture with immersion lithography, ni is refractive index of liquid of immersion and sin θ is the angular aperture of the lens. Increasing the refractive index of the medium between the lens and the photoresist allows for greater resolution power and depth of focus. This in turn gives rise to greater process latitudes in the manufacturing of IC devices. The process of immersion lithography is described in ‘Immersion liquids for lithography in deep ultraviolet’ Switkes et al. Vol. 5040, pages 690-699, Proceedings of SPIE
The present novel antireflective coating composition is useful for immersion lithography where the antireflective coating has a surface contact angle closely matching that of the photoresist used in immersion lithography. The developed photoresist has good lithographic performance, being free of scum and defects.